Mô đun:Navbox/sandbox
-- Mô đun này thực hiện -- local p = {} local navbar = require('Mô đun:Navbar/sandbox')._navbar local getArgs -- lazily initialized local args local border local listnums = {} local ODD_EVEN_MARKER = '\127_ODDEVEN_\127' local RESTART_MARKER = '\127_ODDEVEN0_\127' local REGEX_MARKER = '\127_ODDEVEN(%d?)_\127' local function striped(wikitext) -- Return wikitext with markers replaced for odd/even striping. -- Child (subgroup) navboxes are flagged with a category that is removed -- by parent navboxes. The result is that the category shows all pages -- where a child navbox is not contained in a parent navbox. local orphanCat = 'Thể loại:Hộp điều hướng mô côi' if border 'subgroup' and args.orphan ~= 'yes' then -- No change; striping occurs in outermost navbox. return wikitext .. orphanCat end local first, second = 'odd', 'even' if args.evenodd then if args.evenodd 'swap' then first, second = second, first else first = args.evenodd second = first end end local changer if first second then changer = first else local index = 0 changer = function (code) if code '0' then -- Current occurrence is for a group before a nested table. -- Set it to first as a valid although pointless class. -- The next occurrence will be the first row after a title -- in a subgroup and will also be first. index = 0 return first end index = index + 1 return index % 2 1 and first or second end end local regex = orphanCat:gsub('([%%])', '%%%1') return (wikitext:gsub(regex, ):gsub(REGEX_MARKER, changer)) -- () omits gsub count end local function processItem(item, nowrapitems) if item:sub(1, 2) '{|' then -- Applying nowrap to lines in a table does not make sense. -- Add newlines to compensate for trim of x in |parm=x in a template. return '\n' .. item ..'\n' end if nowrapitems 'yes' then local lines = {} for line in (item .. '\n'):gmatch('(^\n*)\n') do local prefix, content = line:match('^(*:;#+)%s*(.*)') if prefix and not content:match('^') then line = prefix .. '' .. content .. '' end table.insert(lines, line) end item = table.concat(lines, '\n') end if item:match('^*:;#') then return '\n' .. item ..'\n' end return item end local function renderNavBar(titleCell) if args.navbar ~= 'off' and args.navbar ~= 'plain' and not (not args.name and mw.getCurrentFrame():getParent():getTitle():gsub('/sandbox$', '') 'Bản mẫu:Hộp điều hướng/sandbox') then titleCell:wikitext(navbar{ args.name, mini = 1, fontstyle = (args.basestyle or '') .. ';' .. (args.titlestyle or '') .. ';background:none transparent;border:none;-moz-box-shadow:none;-webkit-box-shadow:none;box-shadow:none; padding:0;' }) end end -- -- Title row -- local function renderTitleRow(tbl) if not args.title then return end local titleRow = tbl:tag('tr') if args.titlegroup then titleRow :tag('th') :attr('scope', 'row') :addClass('navbox-group') :addClass(args.titlegroupclass) :cssText(args.basestyle) :cssText(args.groupstyle) :cssText(args.titlegroupstyle) :wikitext(args.titlegroup) end local titleCell = titleRow:tag('th'):attr('scope', 'col') if args.titlegroup then titleCell :css('border-left', '2px solid #fdfdfd') :css('width', '100%') end local titleColspan = 2 if args.imageleft then titleColspan = titleColspan + 1 end if args.image then titleColspan = titleColspan + 1 end if args.titlegroup then titleColspan = titleColspan - 1 end titleCell :cssText(args.basestyle) :cssText(args.titlestyle) :addClass('navbox-title') :attr('colspan', titleColspan) renderNavBar(titleCell) titleCell :tag('div') -- id for aria-labelledby attribute :attr('id', mw.uri.anchorEncode(args.title)) :addClass(args.titleclass) :css('font-size', '114%') :css('margin', '0 4em') :wikitext(processItem(args.title)) end -- -- Above/Below rows -- local function getAboveBelowColspan() local ret = 2 if args.imageleft then ret = ret + 1 end if args.image then ret = ret + 1 end return ret end local function renderAboveRow(tbl) if not args.above then return end tbl:tag('tr') :tag('td') :addClass('navbox-abovebelow') :addClass(args.aboveclass) :cssText(args.basestyle) :cssText(args.abovestyle) :attr('colspan', getAboveBelowColspan()) :tag('div') -- id for aria-labelledby attribute, if no title :attr('id', args.title and nil or mw.uri.anchorEncode(args.above)) :wikitext(processItem(args.above, args.nowrapitems)) end local function renderBelowRow(tbl) if not args.below then return end tbl:tag('tr') :tag('td') :addClass('navbox-abovebelow') :addClass(args.belowclass) :cssText(args.basestyle) :cssText(args.belowstyle) :attr('colspan', getAboveBelowColspan()) :tag('div') :wikitext(processItem(args.below, args.nowrapitems)) end -- -- List rows -- local function renderListRow(tbl, index, listnum) local row = tbl:tag('tr') if index 1 and args.imageleft then row :tag('td') :addClass('navbox-image') :addClass(args.imageclass) :css('width', '1px') -- Minimize width :css('padding', '0px 2px 0px 0px') :cssText(args.imageleftstyle) :attr('rowspan', #listnums) :tag('div') :wikitext(processItem(args.imageleft)) end if args.. listnum then local groupCell = row:tag('th') -- id for aria-labelledby attribute, if lone group with no title or above if listnum 1 and not (args.title or args.above or args.group2) then groupCell :attr('id', mw.uri.anchorEncode(args.group1)) end groupCell :attr('scope', 'row') :addClass('navbox-group') :addClass(args.groupclass) :cssText(args.basestyle) :css('width', args.groupwidth or '1%') -- If groupwidth not specified, minimize width groupCell :cssText(args.groupstyle) :cssText(args.. listnum .. 'style') :wikitext(args.. listnum) end local listCell = row:tag('td') if args.. listnum then listCell :css('text-align', 'left') :css('border-left-width', '2px') :css('border-left-style', 'solid') else listCell:attr('colspan', 2) end if not args.groupwidth then listCell:css('width', '100%') end local rowstyle -- usually nil so cssText(rowstyle) usually adds nothing if index % 2 1 then rowstyle = args.oddstyle else rowstyle = args.evenstyle end local listText = args.. listnum local oddEven = ODD_EVEN_MARKER if listText:sub(1, 12) ']*"navbox%-title"') and RESTART_MARKER or 'odd' end listCell :css('padding', '0px') :cssText(args.liststyle) :cssText(rowstyle) :cssText(args.. listnum .. 'style') :addClass('navbox-list') :addClass('navbox-' .. oddEven) :addClass(args.listclass) :tag('div') :css('padding', (index 1 and args.list1padding) or args.listpadding or '0em 0.25em') :wikitext(processItem(listText, args.nowrapitems)) if index 1 and args.image then row :tag('td') :addClass('navbox-image') :addClass(args.imageclass) :css('width', '1px') -- Minimize width :css('padding', '0px 0px 0px 2px') :cssText(args.imagestyle) :attr('rowspan', #listnums) :tag('div') :wikitext(processItem(args.image)) end end -- -- Tracking categories -- local function needsHorizontalLists() if border 'subgroup' or args.tracking 'no' then return false end local listClasses = { 'plainlist' = true, 'hlist' = true, hnum' = true, hwrap' = true, vcard' = true, hlist' = true, vevent' = true, } return not (listClassesargs.listclass or listClassesargs.bodyclass) end local function hasBackgroundColors() for _, key in ipairs({'titlestyle', 'groupstyle', 'basestyle', 'abovestyle', 'belowstyle'}) do if tostring(argskey):find('background', 1, true) then return true end end end local function hasBorders() for _, key in ipairs({'groupstyle', 'basestyle', 'abovestyle', 'belowstyle'}) do if tostring(argskey):find('border', 1, true) then return true end end end local function isIllegible() local styleratio = require('Mô đun:Color contrast')._styleratio for key, style in pairs(args) do if tostring(key):match("style$") then if styleratio{mw.text.unstripNoWiki(style)} < 4.5 then return true end end end return false end local function getTrackingCategories() local cats = {} if needsHorizontalLists() then table.insert(cats, 'Hộp điều hướng không có danh sách ngang') end if hasBackgroundColors() then table.insert(cats, 'Hộp điều hướng có màu nền') end if isIllegible() then table.insert(cats, 'Hộp điều hướng thế vị không rõ ràng') end if hasBorders() then table.insert(cats, 'Hộp điều hướng có đường viền') end return cats end local function renderTrackingCategories(builder) local title = mw.title.getCurrentTitle() if title.namespace ~= 10 then return end -- not in template space local subpage = title.subpageText if subpage 'doc' or subpage 'sandbox' or subpage 'testcases' then return end for _, cat in ipairs(getTrackingCategories()) do builder:wikitext('Thể loại:' .. cat .. '') end end -- -- Main navbox tables -- local function renderMainTable() local tbl = mw.html.create('table') :addClass('nowraplinks') :addClass(args.bodyclass) if args.title and (args.state ~= 'plain' and args.state ~= 'off') then tbl :addClass('collapsible') :addClass(args.state or 'autocollapse') end tbl:css('border-spacing', 0) if border 'subgroup' or border 'none' then tbl :addClass('navbox-subgroup') :cssText(args.bodystyle) :cssText(args.style) else -- regular navbox - bodystyle and style will be applied to the wrapper table tbl :addClass('navbox-inner') :css('background', 'transparent') :css('color', 'inherit') end tbl:cssText(args.innerstyle) renderTitleRow(tbl) renderAboveRow(tbl) for i, listnum in ipairs(listnums) do renderListRow(tbl, i, listnum) end renderBelowRow(tbl) return tbl end function p._navbox(navboxArgs) args = navboxArgs for k, _ in pairs(args) do if type(k) 'string' then local listnum = k:match('^list(%d+)$') if listnum then table.insert(listnums, tonumber(listnum)) end end end table.sort(listnums) border = mw.text.trim(args.border or args1 or '') if border 'child' then border = 'subgroup' end -- render the main body of the navbox local tbl = renderMainTable() -- render the appropriate wrapper around the navbox, depending on the border param local res = mw.html.create() if border 'none' then local nav = res:tag('div') :attr('role', 'navigation') :node(tbl) -- aria-labelledby title, otherwise above, otherwise lone group if args.title or args.above or (args.group1 and not args.group2) then nav:attr('aria-labelledby', mw.uri.anchorEncode(args.title or args.above or args.group1)) else nav:attr('aria-label', 'Navbox') end elseif border 'subgroup' then -- We assume that this navbox is being rendered in a list cell of a parent navbox, and is -- therefore inside a div with padding:0em 0.25em. We start with a to avoid the -- padding being applied, and at the end add a to balance out the parent's res :wikitext() :node(tbl) :wikitext(' ') else local nav = res:tag('div') :attr('role', 'navigation') :addClass('navbox') :cssText(args.bodystyle) :cssText(args.style) :css('padding', '3px') :node(tbl) -- aria-labelledby title, otherwise above, otherwise lone group if args.title or args.above or (args.group1 and not args.group2) then nav:attr('aria-labelledby', mw.uri.anchorEncode(args.title or args.above or args.group1)) else nav:attr('aria-label', 'Navbox') end end renderTrackingCategories(res) return striped(tostring(res)) end function p.navbox(frame) if not getArgs then getArgs = require('Mô đun:Arguments').getArgs end args = getArgs(frame, {wrappers = {'Bản mẫu:Hộp điều hướng/sandbox', 'Bản mẫu:Navbox subgroup/sandbox'}}) if frame.args.border then -- This allows Bản mẫu:Navbox_subgroup to use . args.border = frame.args.border end -- Read the arguments in the order they'll be output in, to make references number in the right order. local _ _ = argsđề" or args.title _ = args"trên" or args.above for i = 1, 20 do _ = args.. tostring(i) or args.. tostring(i) _ = args.. tostring(i) or args.. tostring(i) end _ = args"dưới" or args.below -- Dịch các tên tham số từ tiếng Việt. args.name = args"tên" or args.name args.state = argsthái" or args.state args.navbar = argsđiều hướng" or args.navbar args.border = args.khung or args.border args.title = argsđề" or args.title args.above = args"trên" or args.above for i = 1, 20 do local groupNum = tostring(i) args.. groupNum = args.. groupNum or args" .. groupNum or args.. groupNum args.. groupNum .. "style" = argsnhóm " .. groupNum or args.. groupNum .. "style" args.. groupNum = args.. groupNum or argssách " .. groupNum or args.. groupNum args.. groupNum .. "style" = argsdanh sách " .. groupNum or args.. groupNum .. "style" end args.image = args"hình" or args.image args.imageleft = argstrái" or args.imageleft args.below = args"dưới" or args.below args.style = args"kiểu" or args.style args.basestyle = argsgốc" or args.basestyle args.titlestyle = argstiêu đề" or args.titlestyle args.groupstyle = argsnhóm" or args.groupstyle args.groupwidth = argsrộng nhóm" or args.groupwidth args.liststyle = argsdanh sách" or args.liststyle args.listpadding = argsdanh sách" or args.listpadding args.oddstyle = argslẻ" or args.oddstyle args.evenstyle = argschẵn" or args.evenstyle args.evenodd = argslẻ" or args.evenodd args.abovestyle = argstrên" or args.abovestyle args.belowstyle = argsdưới" or args.belowstyle args.imagestyle = argshình" or args.imagestyle args.imageleftstyle = argshình trái" or args.imageleftstyle args.bodyclass = argsthân" or args.bodyclass args.aboveclass = argstrên" or args.aboveclass args.groupclass = argsnhóm" or args.groupclass args.listclass = argsdanh sách" or args.listclass args.belowclass = argsdưới" or args.belowclass args.titlegroup = argsđề nhóm" or args.titlegroup args.titlegroupstyle = argstiêu đề nhóm" or args.titlegroupstyle args.innerstyle = argstrong" or args.innerstyle args.titleclass = argstiêu đề" or args.titleclass return p._navbox(args) end return p